Comfort
by Summer Jonium
Summary: This is a sequel to my Laven story "My Angel". Lavi is now dead and Allen is depressed. Can Kanda cheer him up and win the Moyashi's heart. Read & Review pretty please


**Summer: Hello~! XD Ok I just wanted to say the people this sequel is dedicated too: Yullen fans and Starisa the Shadow Demon and all the rest of the Yullen lovers on the DGM RP forum. I think you guys are awesome. Ok this is a sequel to my Laven story, My Angel. Enjoy~ And please, if you don't like don't read.**

* * *

Allen sat in his room, glum and alone.

_'It isn't fair!' _He thought for maybe the 49th time that day... The 1000th time that week.

'_Why did he save me? Why? I would've been fine! I mean yeah I'd be hurt but at least I could take the poisons out of my self! Damn it!' _Allen thought as a salty tear rolled down his red face.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Let me in Moyashi."

"Go the hell away, BaKanda."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"YES."

"No."

Allen stomped over to his door and swung it open, "What?"

Kanda held out his arms and turned his head scowling as his face got hot.

Allen was confused for a second, but then he realized _'Is he trying to cheer me up? Is Kanda allowing me to HUG him?'_

"Are you going to make me stand here like an idiot or accept the damn hug?" Kanda growled.

Allen practically flung himself at Kanda. Why? Because unlike others who tried to comfort him by saying nice words and all and giving stupid advice, Kanda didn't say a word.

"Thank you.." Allen's muffled voice said in Kanda's chest.

"Shut it Moyashi." Kanda said. Much to Allen's surprise it didn't sound like he was trying to insult him... It was like a term of endearment.

Kanda hugged Allen tighter making the snowy-haired boy gasp in surprise and Kanda smirked.

Allen tried to pull back but Kanda didn't allow him.

"Its time to move on Moyashi..." Kanda whispered.

"Wh-what?"

"You need to let go and stop being so mopy. Your not the same. How long has it been since you eaten?" Kanda asked concern hinting his voice. Allen stomach growled in reply. Kanda just rolled his eyes, "Come on, that baka usagi would not be happy if he saw you like this, so clean up and I'll be waiting for you at the cafeteria..."

Allen zoomed in to his room, cleaned up, and raced down to the cafeteria.

'_Maybe I CAN move on...'_

_'With you BaKanda.'_

**Summer: FLUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! -_- Happy? Better be. Btw, don't expect and Yoai lemons from me because I can't write Yoai like that sorry. But if you wish I can do that with Yuri. Just ask. Anyways please review!**

**~Kanda's P.~**

The blue-haired man walked down one of the many, MANY look alike halls.

'_Baka Usagi... Why do you make so many people cry?' _he thought bitterly.

He then turned the corner to see Allen's room... HIS Moyashi's room... Well, soon to be his anyways.

He knocked on the door.

"Let me in Moyashi."

"Go the hell away, BaKanda."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"YES."

"No."

Kanda heard Allen stomp over to the door. "What?" Allen said. Kanda was surprised and a bit impressed, since he could her the real malice in his voice.

_'Damn it.'_ He thought as he held his arms out. _'What the hell am I doing?'_

Kanda was very surprised when he felt the young boy clinging to him for dear life.

"Thank you..." Allen said muffled in his chest.

Kanda for the first time in a while felt truly embarrassed.

"Shut it Moyashi." Was all he could muster up right then. He made sure not growl it out much less _stutter._

He wanted it stay like this forever, so he hugged him tighter making Allen gasp. Kanda smirked.

When Allen tried to pull away he didn't let him.

"Its time to move on Moyashi..." Kanda whispered. He didn't want Allen to sulk over that baka usagi anymore.

"Wh-what?" he said his voice getting higher in surprise. '_Damn it, hes too adorable'_ he said to himself annoyed.

"You need to let go and stop being so mopy. Your not the same. How long has it been since you eaten?" Kanda asked concerned. Allen ate a lot, and the fact he had barley come out of his room for over a week scared Kanda.

Allen stomach growled loudly.

Kanda just rolled his eyes, "Come on, that baka usagi would not be happy if he saw you like this, so clean up and I'll be waiting for you at the cafeteria..."

He walked away and smirked as he heard Allen race in to his room and clean up a bit.

_'I guess you lose baka usagi. I have the Moyashi now.'_

* * *

**Summer: I love adding stuff to the end of my stories like that. It makes me laugh since people think that the story is about to end and then it doesn't... lol Anyways please review, hope you enjoyed and all that shit. SEE YA!**

**Luna: You forgot the disclaimer!**

**Summer: CRAP!**

**Luna: -sighs- The idiot right next to me does not own DGM, because if she did well the world would die.**

**Summer: -_- Bit-**

**DGM CAST: BYE!**


End file.
